


Guys Weekend

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Children, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Football | Soccer, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Vacation, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Vlad Masters is many things. He's a billionaire, husband, father, and friend. But even he needs to unwind once and a while. What is a night out like for him?
Relationships: Vlad Masters & Original Female Character(s)
Series: One-shots for friends [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Guys Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my eleventh one-shot and the second of my ideas. I hope you enjoy this story. Also, I hope you all take a chance to read and review all my fanfics.
> 
> Thank you, and have a nice day. Enjoy the following story. Mag's cat is the property of Spector14 with her permission to use.
> 
> Kodoku Hana did the art

The clock on the office wall stated the time was 11:35. Vlad Masters should've been home several hours ago. Unfortunately, he'd been kept late at his occupation of being CEO of Vladco. He'd a crucial meeting scheduled at the end of the week that involved venturing to obtain a Ukraine partnership. For the last three weeks, Vlad has been hammering out the specifications before going through with the proposal.

Holding his head in his hand, his sky-blue eyes began to droop. These late nights were taking a toll on him. Sometimes he wished he wasn't a billionaire with an international business firm. His wife Magdalene went home hours ago to tend to their three children. He knew she'd have words for him if he started to become a workaholic and overlooked his family.

"I really shouldn't have sought to do this all by myself," as he yawned and stretched. Gazing fondly at a photo of his family on his desk that he picked up gingerly. "Mag was correct; Ian could've handled some of the load. However, I didn't want to burden him at the moment. Not with what is going on with his sister Piper needing him so much. I can't get aggravated about him needing to go back to San Francisco for a few short weeks," he whispered to himself.

Ian Kent was his right-hand man. Diligent, charismatic, intelligent, and overall an incredibility amiable young man. When he applied to work at his business when it was first starting, Vlad felt the heavens had given him the perfect personal assistant and vice-president for his corporation, not to mention one of his best friends.

Ian was a faithful and true-blue friend to him. He hadn't given it a second thought when he informed him that he'd to return home because his disabled sister was having severe health problems. Vlad just told his best friend to take care of his family. The family was essential to him, so he, of course, understood why it was important to others.

Finally, putting the last of the documents into his briefcase, he summoned his chauffeur to come to pick him up and take him home. By the time he got back, it was past midnight. Everyone from his family to all staff members was sound asleep. Yawning, he made his way to the family wing. Staff members slept on one side of the castle while the family was on the other.

Vlad made sure to check on his three children before heading to his bedroom and give them soft kisses. When he got to his room, he tried not to wake his wife, but she woke up all the same. "Vlad? You're finally home," she murmured as he finished changing into his pajamas.

"Yes, sorry to keep you waiting. This ridiculous proposal will be over shortly, and we can get back to our normal lives," as he got into their king size bed. He gently reached over to kiss her forehead.

Smiling as she cuddled closer to him, she whispered, "That's satisfying to hear, though couldn't you send a duplicate to the finish the paperwork? So you are home at a more sensible hour?" looking at him wistfully with her blue-violet eyes.

"It'd be tricky as we can't let anyone know about our ghost's halves," her husband warned her affectionately, only for her to sulk in displeasure.

"I know, sweetheart. However, you are needed here at home as well," she reminded him of his other obligations. The ones that mattered most.

"I know, my love, I know. So anything I should know before we go to sleep?" he yawned as he caressed her captivating hair.

Smiling, his wife informed him of their eldest daughter. Jazz would shortly have a visit from the tooth fairy. She had a loose tooth, and it likely come out any day now. Their only son Danny desired to have a bike even if he was only four. Finally, Danielle's latest masterpiece was taped to the fridge. Mag said it was a picture of the family, which made Vlad smile.

"That all sounds splendid. I'll make sure to spend more time with the family shortly," he vowed to her as he kissed her forehead again.

"You better. Night, Vlad," as they kissed before falling asleep in each other arms.

Two weeks later, Vladco secured the partnership he desired. The net income from the corporation would do both sides beautifully. Vlad Masters was very much a humanitarian.

Impart due to his wife's strong faith in God. He'd agreed that a portion of all profits made in their business would support people in need. Being employed at Vladco, you're obligated to be a donor of some kind. Vladco held a blood drive every two months, where every eligible person was required to donate. Half their business firm likewise were organ donors. Various other contributions were provided.

Currently, Vlad was in his home office, going over the monthly donations list. It wasn't long before Mag joined him. In her arms was a snow-white cat named Eleanor. Eleanor wasn't an ordinary feline. She was the ghost of Mag's childhood pet. All the pets sold in the Ghost Zone's pet store were the spirits of pets that had perished. Like when the Ancients offered to transform someone into a spirit, the same was with animals.

If pets yearned to cross the Rainbow Bridge, then they allowed them to. If not, they're put up for sale in the pet shop. Magdalene was beyond thrilled to be reunited with Eleanor, who, as long as she wore a unique collar, was as alive as possible in the human world.

"Vlad, sweetheart, please take a break. You need to unwind some," as she strolled over to him. She bent down to kiss the back of his neck, which he smiled.

"I wish I could unwind, but things are so hectic at Vladco. Not to mention so much paperwork to go through. I need to go over this month's donations and then..."

"Hush, love," as she snatched the folder away from him. "It's time you took care of yourself. I recommend you get away for the weekend. It accomplished wonders for Leta and me last month.

I believe its time you treated yourself to some downtime. Remember, you have to take care of your own needs at the time. Why don't you and Ian do something? He's returning in two days. Surely you could do something with him."

"What specifically do you desire me to do? To take some downtime?"

"You could do what I did with Leta and hang out in the Ghost Zone. Lilith familiarized them with the fact their daughter Brooke has a Ghost Gene. So they're bounded by the same rules as one who has a Ghost, Mark."

"You don't think Ian freak out?" Vlad questioned in an anxious tone," I mean, he's not been in the Ghost Zone before. He won't even go when Brooke picked up for her lessons with Lilith."

"I'm positive you'll find a way to entice him, Vlad. He's going to need a weekend as well after everything with his sister. Just talk to him about it. For now, I order you to take the rest of the day off," she told him sternly.

"Do you want to go entertain me in the bedroom?" he asked suggestively, and she playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, honey, not going to happen. In the game room, Danny is waiting for you to keep your promise to play chess with him. Jazz desires to develop her swimming skills, so she needs me to supervise her."

"What about Danielle? Who looking over her?" wanting to know about their youngest. Mag hugged him as she assured them their youngest daughter was going to be fine. "I'm going to work on her swimming skills while I'm outside with Jazz. Don't worry. I can watch two children. Just go keep your promise to our son and play with him!" Mag yanked him out of his chair and shoved him through the wall.

It sometimes paid to be half-ghost. Vlad turned invisible and flew to the game room on the third floor. It was a pretty spacious room with every kind of game and toy the kids could want. Vlad, with some help from some of his ghostly associates, was the owner of several gaming, publishing, and musical businesses. It never hurt to help others get their big breaks or make sure video games never got too violent.

Sitting at one of the plastic tables was his four-year-old son Daniel Vlad Masters. Well, he was the only one who ever called their children by their formal names. His wife called them by their nicknames, Jazz, Danny, and Dani. Though both Daniel and Danielle were in the same room, Mag at least made sure to Dani with an I when addressing the children.

"Hello, little badger, miss me?" he asked from the doorway only to see his son light up seeing him.

"Daddy!" he jumped up and hugged him. Danny, out of all his kids, most resembled him. He even wore his raven black hair in the same style as his daddy.

"Sorry, I've been occupied, little badger. You ready to play some chess?"

"Yep! I'm going to win this time!"

"Well, I don't know if that's going to happen. But let's play," Vlad was always black, and his son always white. The game lasts about an hour, and this time Danny almost won, but his father still won in the end. Ruffling Danny's hair, he praised him for getting so close. Then he picked up the four-year-old and went to locate the rest of his family. He was nearly downstairs when his cell rang. Maneuvering his son, he answered it. "Hello, Vlad Masters speaking. What? Skulker? Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be out, I don't know, hunting something?"

Danny's enhanced hearing picked up Skulker, grumbling about something to do with his wife. Danny didn't understand it, but his daddy looked like he did. "Okay, Skulker, I get it. I'll see you this weekend. Take care until then. Ta."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Why was Huntress mad at Skulker?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, son. Grown-up stuff. Let's find Mommy and your sisters."

For dinner that night, their kitchen staff served them smoked salmon, strawberry salad, and wiggly pudding as dessert. Not that human staff knew this. But every bit of food the Masters family consumed was injected with a liquid full of the nutrients and vitamins their ghost bodies required.

"So, have you given any more thought about what I suggested, Vlad?" Mag inquired as she finished cutting her children's fish into bite-sized pieces.

"Do we have to eat veggies, Mommy?" Jazz asked as she poked at her salad.

"Yes, dear, you want to grow up big and strong. Plus, these veggies are straight from our greenhouse. Therefore they've no chemicals or anything to make you unhealthy. Now eat, or you won't get your wiggly pudding. Same goes for you, mister," as she turned her focus on her son.

"I don't want to eat fishy!" Danielle pouted from her booster seat.

"Well, Danielle, you know it will make me very unhappy if you don't eat all on your plate. You don't want that, do you?" her daddy asked, and she shook her head. Once everyone was eating without complaint, Mag again asked. "Vlad, have you given any thought whatsoever to taking the weekend off?"

"Well, Skulker has invited me to go watch the Scare-ball World Cup this weekend," he answered politely.

Scare-ball was the Ghost version of soccer. A few of the rules were modified. Mostly about what capabilities were allowed and the ball was alive. A scare-ball is produced when a ghost feline coughs up what be for a living a hairball. It certainly made the sport more entertaining.

"Ian's a big sports fan. Surely he'd enjoy going with you both to see that."

"You sure? I mean, yes, these are prime seats, and there are only three of them."

"Vlad, I told you already. Take the weekend off. Go enjoy the big game and be appreciative for once its not the Packers," sometimes Mag did get irritated with her husband's obsession with the Packers.

"You sure you can handle the kids and everything?"

"Vlad, you managed it when I had my weekend last month. I think I can handle two days without you."

"Daddy going away again?" Danny asked for all his siblings. Mag quickly answered, "Your daddy needs a few days to himself. He's been working too hard. He'll only be gone for the weekend. Remember like I was?"

The kids were naturally crying and protesting, but they finally got them settled down for the night. Then Vlad placed a phone call to both Skulker and Ian that they'd all be going to the world cup. Just like when his wife said goodbye for her weekend, it was tough for Vlad to say goodbye to his children and get in the specter limo to go met Skulker. Ian was hyperventilating as they enter the Ghost Zone. He still wasn't used to this whole new world or seeing his boss and best friend look like a vampire.

"Will you chill out, Ian? No one is going to kill you. By the Ancient's degree, the parents of those born with Ghost Genes have the same protection as those who Marked someone. So chill out already."

"That's easy for you to say, Vlad. You've seen and done more in this mysterious world then I have!"

"Well, you should try something before deciding you don't like it. Relax, this is no different then if you accompanied me to a Packers game. We are just going to watch ghosts playing soccer with a ball that screams and has a mind of its own."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Well, Stacey's birthday is next week. You could shop around for a gift. Creelisel, the fashionista of the Ghost Zone, just released her mid-season line last week. I think the theme was animal symbolism. Creel sure knows a lot about fashion even if she's been doing it since the Dark Ages."

"You think I could find something Stacy would love? Here in the Ghost Zone?"

"Yeah, Creel isn't just the Ghost Zone's fashion expert. She runs a second branch in the Human World, Allure. I own the business, but yeah, she does do outfits for both ghosts and humans."

With that in mind, Ian seemed to relax more, though he got jumpy again when introduced to Skulker. Skulker made a few jokes that weren't funny, but then the guys got settled for the weekend together.

The World Cup teams were the Grims VS Ravens. The Raven was the only all-female sports team in the Ghost Zone. As you expected, it was like any other sports game: obnoxious fanatics, overpriced merchandise, sexy cheerleaders, gambling. The crowd yelled themselves, hoarse from cheering. Like humans, they cheered at victory, moaned in defeat, and yelled out nonsense advice. There were so many times ghosts weren't so different then humans.

In the end, the Ravens won. Afterward, the three buddies went out for drinks. Again ghosts didn't have alcohol as their bodies couldn't metabolize it. But they're some strong drinks they had for a substitute.

The following day after the game, the men went to Creel's fashion boutique and bought stylish outfits for their wives while also making a stop at the local toy store for something for their kids.

By the time the men's weekend was over, they'd feel as good a time as Mag and Leta had had last month. Sometimes you need a mental health weekend, not just a day. Everything was good.

Ian Kent- Vlad's human business partner. Pretend Voice Actor Jackson Hurst Main Character on Drop Dead Diva.

Magdalene- Julie Bowen-


End file.
